


20 Facts About Severus Snape's Life Since Victory Day

by Kerfunkulus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Gen, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerfunkulus/pseuds/Kerfunkulus





	20 Facts About Severus Snape's Life Since Victory Day

When Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Minerva McGonagall found Severus Snape on the floor of the Shrieking Shack, he had been there for 14 hours and 43 minutes, and had lost 1.72 litres of blood.

Severus Snape still had 14 distinct antivenoms and other active potions in his bloodstream when he was transferred to St Mungo's.

This made him 3,459 Galleons more expensive to treat than he should have been. 

During his stay in St Mungo's, he had 53 different visitors, and spoke to none of them. 

He stayed in St Mungo's for 120 days before being transferred to the Ministry's cells.

Severus Snape's second trial lasted 15 minutes and 42 seconds.

There were 2 pensive viewings and 3 witnesses. 

There were 15 Warlocks sitting at that day's Wizengamot. 14 hands were raised at the verdict.

Harry Potter visited Severus Snape in Azkaban 127 times. 

During these visits, Severus Snape refused to eat 124 chocolate frogs.

Severus Snape finally got out of Azkaban 5 years and 3 months ago. 

Harry Potter stepped down as head of the Auror Department 4 years ago. This caused a great deal of news coverage.

It was not at all the type of coverage he had been aiming for.

Professor Snape rather likes Lily Luna, but he scares her.

James Sirius likes Professor Snape quite a lot, but Professor Snape doesn't seem too sure about him.

During the course of the last decade, the ICW has submitted 12 Notices Of Treaty Violation to the British Department Of Magical Law Enforcement. The case has been forwarded to the International Wizarding Court for preliminary review, and is still being processed. 

Severus Snape owns 4 old grey nightshirts, which Professor McGonagall sent over from Hogwarts. He also owns 5 new pairs of black pyjamas, and 3 new black dressing gowns. All of these are currently in the wash.

Severus Snape is currently wearing scarlet. Ginny Potter believes that Harry did this intentionally, and she believes she understands why. 

She knows that Severus doesn't understand why, and never will.

She knows that, deep down, Harry realises this too.


End file.
